


[breddy]痒（一发完，日常向）

by MoranborntoshipCP



Category: Breddy, TwoSet, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoranborntoshipCP/pseuds/MoranborntoshipCP
Summary: 一些生活琐事。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 18





	[breddy]痒（一发完，日常向）

他们录视频的时候有很多虚假的东西，众所周知。一些奇怪的错音显然是故意为之，一些搞笑的情节当然有经过设计。但除此之外，在镜头前暴露出来的许多故事和桥段都是真实的，比如他们相识共处的那些老桥段，再比如杨博尧早上九点真的永远能起的来床这件事。  
  
但是……  
  
但是我早上五点也还是有起床气的。杨博尧心里这么想道，在黑暗中摸索眼镜，轻声问，“怎么了？”  
  
陈韦丞胡乱抱着一床被子滚上来：“有蚊子，我房间里有蚊子，痒死我了。”  
  
他明显还半睡半醒着，这话说得嘟嘟囔囔的，隔壁邻居家三岁的孩子嚼着糖果讲话也是这样。一边说他还一边哼哼唧唧，在床上蹭来蹭去：“好像肿起来了，好痒啊……”  
  
陈韦丞尤其怕痒，这是个两百万人知道的秘密。他们拍视频时其实不太拿这个做包袱，最多也就是杨博尧偶尔没忍住戳一下，但也总是很快收手，因为陈韦丞确实受不了这个，他们从来不把玩笑开过火，也永远知道最好的分寸在哪里，这大概是相处十几年的默契。  
  
应当算是陈韦丞的幸运，布里斯班蚊子不算少，不过不常咬人，飞起来也慢慢腾腾，夏季的雨后洒洒驱蚊液基本能解决问题。新加坡蚊虫倒是不多，可正因如此，这回他们算是全无防备。杨博尧想了想，没开灯，又在枕头下面摸了摸，谢谢亚裔母亲的言传身教，清凉油总是床头常备的小东西。  
  
“Eddy，Eddy？涂一涂。”  
  
早上五点，天光刚刚亮起来，又被厚厚的深色窗帘挡得严严实实，房间里乌漆嘛黑一片，可杨博尧这会儿算是彻底清醒了，他隐约看见旁边那一团被子翻腾个没完，叹了口气。

  
陈韦丞醒过来的时候已经是饭点了——当然是午饭。他打着哈欠从被子里翻出来，揉了半天眼睛，突然觉得不对，这才后知后觉地意识到自己半夜钻进了友人的房间。他磨磨蹭蹭地洗漱了一番，挪到餐桌前坐好，探头探脑看了一圈，万幸桌上没有放着一盘蘑菇等他。  
  
杨博尧从冰箱端出一碗拍黄瓜：“就这俩菜，将就吧。自己装饭。”  
  
“好嘞。辛苦啦bro。”陈韦丞颠儿颠儿奔向电饭锅。他怪内疚的，杨博尧昨晚肯定没休息好。想着想着又有点怪不好意思，老大一人儿了，半夜被蚊子咬得四处乱窜，真丢人。  
  
还好啦，是在杨博尧面前。  
  
他们在家吃饭的时候很少说话，边吃边说对消化不好，陈韦丞可怜的肠胃经不起折腾。更何况一天里能说话的时间太多了，不差这一时半会儿的。今天也一样，比较不同的大概是吃完饭他们没再猜拳定胜负，陈韦丞主动地收拾了碗筷走向厨房。  
  
“你快点，今天计划好要录三个视频的。”杨博尧说，“早上我去了一趟超市，电蚊香放你房间了，等会插上试试。”  
  
“……知道了！晚上的碗我也会洗的。”陈韦丞挠了挠手臂上的包，那里残留着点薄荷的味道，还有点痒。不过没关系，等下他再涂一涂就好了。他知道，自己的床头一定也已经放上了一盒小小的清凉油了。

没有的话，大不了等会儿再去一趟杨博尧的房间。


End file.
